Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are a class of error-correcting codes that may be efficiently encoded and decoded in hardware. LDPC codes are linear codes that have sparse parity-check matrices. The sparseness of the parity-check matrices allows for computationally inexpensive error correction. In some embodiments, quasi-cyclic (QC) LDPC codes may be used to generate longer codewords and yield more efficient hardware parallelization. However, the conventional methods for decoding QC-LDPC codes may provide insufficient decoding throughput, which may lead to degraded application performance and a lower data transmission rate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an improved way of decoding QC-LDPC codes.